To love a TRUE king of Skyrim: A Love Story
by Skyrimgal2242
Summary: Ulfric Sahara and sittingin a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, and then comes marrige, and then comes a baby in a baby carrige!
1. The Beginning

Ulfric Stormcloak was dead. Well, almost. Listening to the constant jumping and falling of the wagon and the simultaneous clicking and clopping of the imperial horses. Were these the last sounds he would ever hear? He just started out on his mission to free Skyrim, and to what!? Be immediately brought down by the Empire and its Elven puppet masters!? People from now on will always talk about the crazy jarl who spoke out and died, each story passed on getting worse and worse. People will quiver under the Empire, but mostly the Elves. Being scared to speak out for fear of dying with HIM as the perfect example. He let out a muffled sigh. One of his men, Ralof, was talking to some quiet person who was apparently asleep. After a couple minutes the guard yelled quiet, and soon the carriage stopped. Dead end. They all jumped out of the wagon, then one of the Imperials started checking off the soon to be deads. Ralof commented something about lists, but Ulfric didn't care. Someone had just died by arrow. Now, one of his soldiers by block. Someone else went by. Ulfric looked away closing his eyes. BOOM! That was a little too loud for an execution Ulfric thought right as one of the guards yelled,

"DRAGON!" he looked up to see a giant beast. His instinct, run. Run to the nearest tower. He did. Ralof and others met him inside. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of them covering themselves with long golden hair in, he just had enough time to look at the covered face, REALLY long hair for a boy he thought.


	2. Seeing you again

A person came running up to Ulfric Stormcloak in his giant stone throne. He looked at her and fell into a trance. Her long golden hair ran down her back reaching her waist. Her eyes grey as the moon on a cloudy night, but still shining bright(not in a creepy way). Then her face was perfectly carved and her skin was not too pale, but not too tan. Her lips were the perfect devious shape and ruby red. He then looked at her body and saw stormcloak armor on her curvy and slender body. He shook his head and said,

"Yes? Uh-I don't uh….usually allow visitors without uh….. permission…"

"Oh, um….. you don't remember me?"

"Who"

"I'm that person who almost got executed, and was standing next to you and Ralof in the tower. You know, I had my face covered."

"Oh, yeah," said Ulfric recalling the woman who he mistook for a man, "Uh, are you here to join the Stormcloaks, 'cause uh….Ralof told me about you, I'll give some different armor for the journey Galmar will give you to test yourself."

"Thanks so much!" she gushed, her cute dimples showing.

"Uh…your welcome, uh….good luck!" He stuttered as she walked over to Galmar, the vision of an angel.


	3. Sleep and remebering

1 year later, the Stormcloak rebellion is won, and General Tulius is dead:

"No," Galmar replied with his scratchy but liquidy voice, "The Thalmor will be expecting that, we have to-"

"But what about men Galmar? Will their families just have to pretend nothing happened!?" Ulfric said, his voice rising, while some of Ulfric's trusted men watched the exchange.

"Ulfric, if they are true sons and daughters of Skyrim," Galmar said slapping his hand down on the map, "they will fight until every single one of us is in SOVENGAR-" he paused, his hand on the table, and his other fist in the air. A perfect doll like creature had appeared in the doorway. Sahara. Her skin looked paler at night, and her ruby red lips even more red. Her gray eyes started wide open, and her long lashes blinked every now and then. Her nightgown looking misty and like a ghosts. Since it was innapropiate to see a woman in her nightgown unless married (sort of made it up) the men covered their eyes. Sahara walked out the doorway, eyes still huge.

"I think she's sleepwalking" said one of the men. Galmar looked down at his hand still on the table, a tear trickling in his eye,

" I think we should leave her alone, and get back to talking plans" replied Galmar in his strongest voice. The other men grunted their agree, and got back to work. Galmar looked down, and blinked. His tear trickled down his face, uncovering years of sorrow. None of the men noticed.


	4. In the Light of the Moon

It was almost midnight and the men had finished their discussion and gone to bed, except for one, Ulfric. He went into the main hall to get an apple, and then remembered Sahara! Where was she!? She had not walked back to go back to bed. He ran all over looking for her, and finally ended up on the roof. There she was, staring at the full moon, her nightgown flowing behind her. She truly did look like an angel. He walked over to her, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, nothing. Finally, after many attempts, each getting harder, he was shaking her shoulders now, but to no avail. Her turned around pondering if he should keep trying, or carry her back to bed, but when her turned around she had her arms spread out like an eagle's, and was staring at the moon still. She screamed, " I'm coming!" and started to fall of the roof. Ulfric ran forward and caught her foot, and then pulled her in really fast. Perhaps a bit too fast, because now her chest was almost touching his. She woke up and Ulfric quickly backed away before she had noticed. Sahara shook her head and look bewildered at Ulfric. After Ulfric explained what happened, leaving out the part about touching her, and thinking about carrying her. Afterwards, she cried out,

"Oh Jarl Ulfric! I'm so sorry! You allow me to stay in your palace for one night while my house is being remodeled, and I almost kill myself! Please forgive me!"

"It's fine, uh-just go back to your quarters, and lock the door,"

"Ok! Thanks! Uh- listen," she paused a worried look consuming her face, "thanks so much for letting me stay here, it was very kind of you. I just can't wait to go kill some more Imperials tomorrow!" Sahara looked down at her feet for moment, a blush spreading across her face, then it happened. Sahara in one quick tiptoed jump of the feet, kissed him. Just a light little peck, but to Ulfric it lasted for what seemed like forever. Her ruby lips were so soft and plump. And she was so very pretty in the moon light. Then she was gone. She had ran swiftly away, into the night.

11:45 AM

"Galmar," groaned a sleepy Sahara while rubbing her eyes, and scratching her knotted hair, "where's Ulfric?"

"He went on a very important mission" replied Galmar in his scratchy liquid voice.

"Figures, oh! Sorry about last night and the whole sleep walk almost naked thing!"

"It's fine," replied Galmar, " You know, I used to have a daughter-"

"Really!? Oh, used, uh- sorry"

"It's…..ok. She's….in a better place now" Galmar answered, blinking away the tears, "But anyway her name was Savanna and, she used to sleep walk as well. I remember, she'd always come in my room, in the middle of the night, and just stare at something, sometimes my battle-axe, sometimes a book, sometimes the moon. She always wore this white nightgown, and she had dark circles under her eyes from not getting enough sleep at night. So, she'd just stand there, and then I'd always wake up and look at her, then get startled because she looked like a ghost! But then, when she was eight about to go on nine, she ran off into the forest, and the damn Imperials caught her. They held her for ransom the bandits they are. And said if, I didn't convince Ulfric to give up his rebellion, she'd die. I had eight days. But Ulfric was out of town, and I could't send a letter that fast, so she died. My wife soon died of grief after that." Galmar was close to tear, but he kept a strong look.

"Oh, I'm…..so sorry" replied Sahara feeling awkward.

"It's fine.

You what's funny?"

"What"

"You look A LOT like her!"

"Really?"

"Yeah well, more like, actually A LOT like her mother."

_Hi Skyrim fans! This is the first after blog thingy I've written! So, yeah! Sahara look A LOT like Galmar's (I keep on typing Gandalf XD) late wife! And her name sounds A LOT like Savanna! Yeah, we're using those brain gears! Hope you figure it out! ; P_


End file.
